


Sail Away With Me

by Sponjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Kai is trans for reasons that will not be elaborated on for a really long time, Lloyd is still a kid beause I cannot write him otherwise, Multi, Nya is the master of water from the get-go because fight me, Wu was a pirate who had a crew of the ninja, basically instead of Garmadon ressurecting Soto and those pirates, destiny's bounty is called the golden master but thats because wu is overly pretentious, its shippy from all the boats, tags liable to change as i cant commit to anything, the warning tags are not that bad I just thought u should know, this is easily the shippiest thing ive written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponjitzu/pseuds/Sponjitzu
Summary: Garmadon never thought he would see his long dead brother again.Unfortunately this included the whole mismatched 'family'  Wu had carefully put together.If having a fully functional, if overpowered, pirate crew in the twenty first century wasn't bad enough, add kidnapping and necromancy to the recipe, and Garmadon needed a nap.He was going to have to have a long talk with Nadakhan in the near future.__(I posted one thing on tumblr, thought 'if this gets popular I'll write a fic. It still only has one note so apparently I am just very petty.)





	Sail Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in class, and decided to draw technoshipping. I however messed up, and this travesty was born. 
> 
> Posts will be erratic as though I have a plot for this one at least, I do not have much time to write, and I revise everything myself. :expect about a chapter a month, I am a s l o w writer:
> 
> Yeah, nothing I post has a beta reader.
> 
> Caz was a self insert but, is now just a potential plot device i have no clue.  
> (And a true butchering of my nickname to the unrecognizable)
> 
> Both of the 'stories' Garmadon offers to tell in chapter one are other AU's I kinda wanna write, but this one will have to get a few more chapters first.
> 
> (I am working on a prequel that explains the story in the beginning, but I don't think it's necessary at the moment, so unless this gets insanely popular I won't post it.)

 "Garmadon, your son wants a bedtime story." Misako came out of a side room in the monastery that Garmadon and his allies had turned into a main command center for protecting Ninjago.

 "Dear, is he aware that you have a wonderful voice and many stories as well?" Garmadon slid across the highly polished floor to hug his wife.

 "He may be, but all he talks about is 'Pirate this' and 'Pirate that' and 'Did you know that Uncle Isso once fought Uncle Wu'."

 Garmadon shook his head before kissing Misako on her cheek. "I should have never introduced him to Captain Nadakhan."

 "Either way he has requested a bedtime story of your brother, and I would get in there before he stays up TOO late." Misako smiled nudging her husband towards the bedroom door.

 "Of course." Garmadon padded into his son's room to sit down on the small bed, the current occupant of which sat up quickly.

 "Dad!"

 "Well hello there Lloyd, your mother tells me that you want to hear a story.”

 “Yeah!” Lloyd just about leaped out of his sheets from excitement.

 “Hmm, I do have a very good one about villains and heroes becoming one. Is that what you would like to hear?” Garmadon smiled innocently.

 "What!" The young child looked aghast. "No I don't!"

 "Really?" Garmadon was just getting into his element now. "Then how about one about a dimension travelling ghost on a quest to redeem himself?"

 "DAAAD!" Lloyd frowned. "I wanna hear about PIRATES."

 "Okay son. Here goes." Garmadon leaned back against the wall as he began his story. "This is the tale of The Golden Master's last voyage...

__

 The crew of the most feared pirate ship of the time were about driven to breaking point through grief, worry, and the hurricane ripping the sails to shreds above their heads.

 "I'm sorry guys, it's too windy! I can't see anything out of even my GOOD eye!" Jay yelled to the two remaining crew other than himself as he slid down from his usual vantage point in the crowsnest.

 "I'm sorry that I brought this upon us, if I had had any clue that Nadakhan would have ratted me out so quickly, I would have never taken that mission and jeopardize our chances of saving Zane." Kylie called from where her sister was taking care of the injuries sustained on Misfortune's Keep.

 "Hey it's not your fault- uh- Kai." Cole said hiding under the little shelter the raised wall towards the rear of the ship offered.

 Kai sent a grateful glance at the Master of Earth before addressing their captain who was standing closer to the stairs to the upper level.

 "I did see where Isso and Kaz kept their treasure, the masks HAVE to be there as well."

 "The djinns let you that close to all of those items?" Jay said shocked, his makeshift eyepatch, another injury courtesy of the otherworldly sibling duo they were trailing at the moment, soaked through to clinging to his face.

 Kai winced as Nya pulled another bandage tighter around his arm.

 "Caz is basically useless at anything that she isn't devoting all of her attention at. I just followed her around and she just straight up ranted about literally anything to the point where she pushed another crew member overboard by accident."

 "Cole what are you doing." Nya diverting the conversation momentarily to glare at the older male who was climbing to the wheel.

 "There are only five of us now." Jay winced at Cole’s abrupt tone. "Nobody is fucking steering us."

___

 "Why did you pause dad?" Lloyd looked up confused.

 "Pause? What? No, Cole just spoke with weird gaps in his sentences."

__

 "Cole. Sometimes it is better to ask your elders about things they may have under control." Wu admonished his student pulling him down.

 "How do you even have this under control?" Kai asked trying to push himself up.

 Jay quickly raised his telescope to his eye towards the ship in the distance.

 "Hey guys..."

 "Because he is the literal son of, like, god, I don't know." Nya grumbled dropping another needle on the deck. "Shit."

__

 "What did she say dad?"

 "Uuuuh, I can't remember. It happened a long time ago Lloyd, okay?"

 Lloyd squinted at his father.

 "Okay,” Lloyd said, obviously not buying it but wanting to hear the end all the same. “just keep telling the story."

__

 "GUYS."

 "What is it Jay?!" Cole shouted.

 "Misfortune's Keep is turning around."

 "What do you mean turning around." Kai questioned.

 "I mean that it's going to be facing us pretty damn soon." Jay started hyperventilating remembering the last time he had been on that ship. "They know we are coming, and they are going to kill us all this time."

 The whole crew looked at each other in fear as ‘just like Zane’ hung unvoiced in the air.

 "We are in no position to get away." Nya said gesturing at the ruined sails.

 "We could always simply make them pay for the pain they caused us." Cole grumbled smacking his fists together causing an almost inaudible rumble from below the stormy sea.

 "Literally who talks like that. Who here actually wishes to die?" Nya glared at the rest of the crew.

 "Okay, one, never say that again, and two," Jay paused. "I'm fairly sure most of us."

 There were some ironic, and some less ironic, murmurs of assent from the crew, but the mood quickly turned somber again as the four of them looked to their captain through the rain before reaching a decision.

__

 "CAPTAINS!" Flintlocke yelled from where he was watching the approaching enemy ship.

 "What is it? They are so badly injured there is no way they could ever destroy us now." Isso Nadakhan grumbled floating over to peer at the faint glints of lightning flashing from the deck and off of the golden dragon figurehead.

 "Well, we still are only half turned, and they are speeding up." Caz said bored as she leaned on the railing.

 "S-speeding up?" Clancee, the lowest ranking full-time crew member said overhearing the conversation.

 "Yeah speed-OH SHIT. THEY ARE SPEEDING UP." Caz shrieked reeling back.

 "Yes, if they are speeding up, they are going faster." Isso glared at his sister.

 Caz gripped his top shoulders shaking him roughly.

 "THEY WILL RAM US WITH THE POWER OF THREE, MAYBE FOUR ELEMENTS AT ONCE. WE ARE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE."

 She sunk down to huddle on the deck as the other three looked back up at the ship which now had a massive wave behind it and a fairly steady pattern of lightning striking around it.

 "W-well if th-that's the cassse, I, uh, I-i wissh for t-the crew to be ss-safe." Clancee said tapping Caz on the back.

 "I agree with the snake!" Flintlocke chipped in, quickly turning to his captains.

 The djinns glared at the pair.

 "Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan muttered.

 "Knock yourself out y'all." Caz waved a hand in their direction vanishing the entire population on deck.

 "Well." Isso started pulling out a golden teapot. "If they want to kill themselves over a few weeks of torture and withholding of powerful magical artifacts, there is no need for us to be so involved."

 "I mean, I bit you once over a puzzle piece so I'm just as petty." Caz agreed opening a small container full of purple glitter. "See you eventually I'm sure."

 The two djinns slipped back into their prisons as spires of rock smashed into the hull of Misfortune's Keep closely followed by a blast of lightning along with the entire ship of The Golden Master before the wreckage of both were swamped by a giant wave and sank below the sea.

__

 "That day was the last time any pirates sailed again. The shockwave from the destroyed masters reached even the Dark Island, shattering all ships and most ports, causing those that did survive to travel inland for a while to try their hands at other projects." Garmadon said wrapping up his story. "Eventually I, along with the other Elemental Masters found some of Isso and Caz' treasure including their prisons and managed to bring most of it back to shore. Isso promised never to return so full heartedly to his soul-stealing ways and to give up being a pirate. Caz, however, refused to really work with anyone, for good or evil, and had to be banished to Chen’s Island as a guard.”

 Lloyd yawned, up far past his bedtime.

 “Did you or the Elemental Alliance ever find The Golden Master?”

 Garmadon paused, not wanting to quite tell his young son necessarily all that they had found in the wreckage of the two ships.

 “Now that, is a conversation for perhaps the morning. Get some sleep now Lloyd, you’ll be training with Masters of Gravity and Metal in the morning.”

 Lloyd nodded sleepily as his father tucked him in carefully.

 “Oh honey, Julien’s falcon just came with a message for you.” Misako said looking up from yet another pile of scrolls recently delivered by the perpetually arguing Fangpyre, who was also sorting through them with her.

 Garmadon instantly perked up throwing off the previous fatigue of training unruly fighters all day to run over to  the metal bird perched on a chair back giving disapproving looks at the red snake next to it.

 “Have you looked at it yet?” Garmadon asked his wife carefully pulling up the message on a small electronic chip the bird had attached to it’s back.

 “No, dear, I have been more focused on not damaging several hundred year old documents.” Misako grumbled finding her tea cup empty yet again. “What does it say?” She asked noting how her husband had gone ramrod straight.

 “It says that Julien and Borg have managed to get the shurikens.”

 Misako frowned. “The Shurikens of Ice? But there is no Ice Master or Champion currently.”

 “Wasn’t, dear, and technically, not this generation either.” Garmadon replied cryptically as he kissed his wife on the corner of her mouth before grabbing a golden sword, scythe, and nunchucks from the stand near the door. “I may not be back for a while, Lloyd has training with Gravis and Karlof tomorrow.” He opened the door to go out but stopped to look back at her. “I love you.”

 “Love you too.” Misako smiled at the rapidly shutting door as he ran from their living quarters.

 “What did he mean, ‘this generation?’” Rift asked rolling up another legend scroll. “He isn’t talking about the dead is he?”

 “With that man who knows.” Misako sighed pouring more hot water for herself. “I trust him with my life though, no matter who his family is or what they might have done.”

 “Hey, no offence from here!” Rift said placatingly.

 “Just keep sorting Rift.”

 “Yeah alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @ devil-djinn.
> 
> I don't like season six and I hate overly long AU fics, I say as I make this.
> 
> I do like talking to people tho!


End file.
